Crash Love
by PoppyParanoia
Summary: A fairytale: a story with unconventionalities, trials, and a happy ending. A story, not unlike that of Ryou and Bakura. Tendershipping. R&R.


**AN**: I know, I know, I should be updating Konstantine, please don't get mad at me! I wrote part of this on a whim and it kind of expanded from there, so, uh, I hope you like it! It's Tendershipping, kind of angst-y but with a nice little fluffy ending. Read on, guys! =)

Also, reviews are much appreciated (hint hint).

**Warnings:** Slash, AU-ness, maybe some OOC-ness, dirty mouths.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form, and the title is from an AFI album.

* * *

**Crash Love**

* * *

Their love truly was like a fairytale.

Bakura was the boy with dreams, but nowhere to go.

He walked through the halls of his high school, alone, but always carrying a great presence with him. When he graduated, only _one_ of his classmates came to hug him and tell him that he hoped everything would go well.

The rest just smiled and waved from afar, only _acting_ like they were friends. Not surprisingly, his dad couldn't make the occasion, but his mother was there, smiling and telling him that everything was great. He remembers snapping at her constantly because she's always been such an optimist. Except, of course, when it came to Bakura's father.

That was the only topic the two of them agreed on.

The only thing Bakura had to keep him going was Marik. Marik, and the new mysterious white haired boy with the sensitive-yet-headstrong personality. For some reason, Bakura liked this boy. Maybe it's because he brought out the best in Bakura - Marik just figured that because Bakura had passion, he had talent also. But Ryou knew when something was off and he knew when his choices just weren't right.

Ryou was Bakura's Prince Charming.

When Ryou smiled, his whole face lit up. His mouth grew wide and dimples formed underneath his cheeks. A certain glow emanated from his eyes and he would giggle just a little before blushing, embarrassed, and letting out a more "manly" laugh.

He was confident, though often awkward - in an endearing way. His mother and younger sister were tragically killed in a car accident when he was just five, and as a result of this he was the apple of his fathers' eye. Sure, he could be a little rebellious, but only selectively. For the most part, and as far as his father knew, he was going to marry some sweet girl and have the perfect life.

Well, perfect by _his_ standards at least.

But fairytales always have their unconventionalities. And while the tale does have a happy ending, there are always trials. Tragedies. Things that make it seem as though the dream will never come true. And those things are usually the things you'd never expect. The people you'd always expect to be by your side, no matter what.

Families. The roadblock on the path to happiness.

First, Bakura's family.

* * *

It was an early spring morning when Bakura arrived at Marik's house and decided to sit outside against the garage door instead of going inside to meet his best friend. He sighed and rested his head against the door as he thought about the day's upcoming events (probably sitting around doing nothing, honestly.)

He often thought about making something of his life - doing something amazing. Perhaps becoming a musician or an artist. But, deep down, he knew it would be just another shattered dream to add to his collection. If those things were real, Bakura wouldn't have known where to keep his.

He looked up into the blinding sunlight, squinting to see the form of Ryou walking up the driveway to meet him. This was sort of a ritual the two of them had. They would arrive about a half an hour before they were supposed to and just sit together on the couch watching static and game shows on Marik's black and white garage television. They could have always gone in the house, but there was something about that TV that made them want to stay. Maybe they just enjoyed the company more than Family Feud.

Ryou plopped down on the asphalt, making a loud thumping sound as his back hit the garage door. Bakura looked over at him, frustrated.

"Could you be a little quieter? He's going to _hear_ us."

"Sorry."

Bakura looked over and saw Ryou looking apologetic, and almost sad. He kept fidgeting and moving back and forth, making sure to quietly tap the garage door.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

Bakura felt Ryou's fingertips scratching at his palm. He tried to wrap his fingers around the older boy's but Bakura pulled away.

"Ryou, you know we can't. Not here. I know practically everyone in this neighborhood. If they find out, and they tell my parents…"

"I know, I know. I just…"

"I understand. I'd want to hold my hand too."

Bakura smirked at his joke as Ryou laughed, his face brightening up instantly.

"We'll tell them soon, I promise." Bakura whispered.

"You don't think Marik knows? We're not exactly careful when he's around."

"I've known him a long time. I can tell when he knows my secrets, especially the big ones. And this one? It's as big as a secret can get."

"I just don't want to hide anymore, Bakura. Don't you love me?"

Bakura stood up, and he could feel himself getting angrier at Ryou by the second.

"That's a really shitty thing to say, Ryou."

"Well, don't you?"

"I don't have a fucking parent who thinks I'm a perfect angel! Everything I do, according to my father at least, is wrong. So you want me to just go up to him and tell him that I have a boyfriend? Yeah, that'll go over real well. Are you going to identify my body down at the morgue?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"It's true! You don't _get_ it!"

"You're right, I _don't_ get it. I don't get why you always want to hide. Are you _ashamed_ of me, Bakura?"

"You're an idiot. You have no idea what it's like to live in my house. You've never lived somewhere and thought you'd be better off dead than in that house. So don't fucking guilt trip me. It's not like you've told your father either!"

Ryou, having no argument left, walked off to the front door, pounding on it until Marik opened the door, looking tired, but dressed to impress, as always.

"You're early. Couldn't sleep either?"

It seemed as if Ryou's anger had completely vanished as he laughed lightly and smiled at Marik.

"No. Bakura's a mess. You should go talk to him. I'm going to make a sandwich."

"Don't eat all my dad's cheddar. He gets annoyed when it's gone and then he blames it on me."

And just like that, Bakura stormed off home, whilst Ryou walked off into the house, acting as if nothing had happened and blaming the fight on insomnia.

* * *

Not in the living room, not in his bedroom.

There was only one place Bakura's father could be.

When Bakura walked into the kitchen, he saw the all too familiar sight of his father slumped over the table, hiccupping and loosely holding a light green bottle. Bakura tried to reach over and take the bottle out of his hand, but this seemed to make him seem more aware. He sat up and took in Bakura's form. Bakura sat down across from him and sighed exasperatedly.

"You're too skinny, boy."

"I know, dad."

"Still, all in all, you're a good kid."

"Thanks, dad."

"Do anything today?"

"Nope."

"Are you getting an attitude with me?"

"No, I'm just telling you, one adult to another, what I've been doing today, which is not a lot."

His dad scoffed, finishing off the light green bottle.

"You're no fucking adult. Don't kid yourself."

"There's something else I need to talk to you about."

His father stood up, slightly stumbling and pushing away the chair he had previously been using. He was slightly taller than his son, and Bakura almost passed out from the pungent scent of alcohol emanating from his father's mouth.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me."

"Then, you're not going to like what I have to tell you next."

Bakura had never felt this confident before in his entire life. Normally, he would be submissive around his dad, just shutting his mouth and replying "yes, sir" before heading back up to his room. But today, he realized he was going places. And he was going to say all the things he had been holding inside for so long. And, suddenly, his motivation was clear. He was going to leave with Ryou and never look back.

"I'm in love."

"Love isn't real, Bakura. I was in love with your mother. Look how well _that_ turned out."

"That was different."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Because I'm in love with Ryou and I've never been happier."

The words tumbled out of Bakura's mouth effortlessly. It was so strange because the secret he had been keeping for so long didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. It was simply the truth.

"And I know you can't possibly get how your son can't be such a `disgusting faggot', as you so commonly put it, but this is what I am, and if you don't like it, that's something you'll just have to deal with."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Bakura did as he was told, but not out of fear. It was simply because he had nothing more to say.

"I don't have much to take so I'll just be leaving now. Have a nice life, dad."

He started for the door when his dad grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"We're not finished here, Bakura."

* * *

Ryou stood looking out his bedroom window at the warm night sky. His father had gone out for the evening, and if he had more than two friends to invite over, he would have had a house party. But instead, he had settled for watching TV and eating all the snacks he could find. And now, as he was about to go to sleep, he heard the doorbell ring and looked confused. His father must have forgotten his house keys.

He jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time like he had done when he was a kid, and finally reached the bottom. He opened the door, preparing to playfully scold his dad when he saw Bakura standing outside the door, a small bag in hand. He looked up from his intense staring match with the welcome mat and Ryou could see the remains of tears. And next to that, deep purple bruises on and around his eyes.

Ryou gasped and pulled Bakura in the house in a tight embrace, causing him to drop his bag. At first, Bakura just laid in Ryou's arms, letting himself be held by someone who loved him. Then, it seemed as if Bakura was afraid that Ryou might let go, so he hugged back, grasping at handfuls of Ryou's t-shirt, latching on to the younger boy. Ryou could hear Bakura's ragged breathing, trying to hold back tears. Bakura leaned up to Ryou's ear and Ryou could feel his hot breath as he whispered roughly.

"Don't _ever_ think that I don't love you."

* * *

Ryou opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the lights as thunder rumbled outside. He listened closer and he could hear rain pelting the windows. He started to turn over in his bed and go back to sleep when he realized that the thing he was laying on was breathing. He smiled and closed his eyes again, gliding his hands along the boy's sides and stopping at the bottom of his t-shirt, playing with it and tugging at it.

"Stop it, Ryou. I'm trying to read."

Ryou sat up and looked at Bakura, sprawled out on the couch, legs spread to make room for Ryou's previously sleeping form.

"Did I miss the movie?"

Bakura nodded, and turned the page, not bothering to look up. Ryou noticed that the clock was about 2 hours later than the last time he had looked at it.

"What? We have to start it again."

"Judging by the fact that you were singing `I Just Can't Wait To Be King' in your sleep, I'm going to have to say that you've seen it enough."

"Really? Was I good?"

Bakura reached over with one hand, ruffling Ryou's hair and still keeping his eyes on his book.

"Amazing."

Ryou gave Bakura a quick peck on the lips before hopping up to grab something to eat. He was about halfway to the dining room when he heard his phone ringing from the lounge.

"Bakura, can you answer that? I'm making popcorn. You can't watch The Lion King without popcorn."

"I told you, we're not watching that again…Hello?"

"Hi, Ryou."

"Oh, hi, this is Bakura."

"Oh, hello, Bakura. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Fine. Is my son around?"

"Hang on one second. Ryou, it's your father!"

"Tell him to hold on!"

"It's okay, Bakura. I was just calling to ask him how things are going with Tiffany."

"Tiffany?"

"You know, his girlfriend? Tiffany Winters? We still haven't met her, but the way Ryou talks about her, he could marry her today and I wouldn't mind one bit. What do you think of her?"

"You know, I honestly can't say."

"Well, I'll just call him later. You have a good night, Bakura."

"Uh-huh. You too."

Bakura hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. He stood up and walked down the narrow hallway to where Ryou was standing, watching the popcorn popping in the microwave. He looked up and saw Bakura standing there staring coldly.

"Sorry. He can be annoying sometimes. I should have just told you to ignore it."

"You fucking bastard."

"Bakura, what the hell?"

"The name Tiffany Winters mean anything to you?"

Ryou's eyes grew large and he felt as if someone had shot him right in the heart.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit. That's the perfect word to describe what we had, what kind of person you are."

"Bakura, listen…."

"No, _you_ listen! Did you have fun dragging me along, watching me fall head over heels for you, suffering at the hands of my own _father_ for you?"

"She's not real!"

Bakura was breathing heavily, and in his rage, he almost didn't hear what was said.

"_What_?"

"I made her up."

Ryou felt so ashamed that he couldn't even meet Bakura's eyes. He knew what he had done was terrible, but it was so _hard_. How do you say something like, "Dad, I need to tell you that I'm gay." Or "I really love Bakura, Dad, and I can't ever imagine feeling this way for anyone else." Sure, those feelings were true, but it was better for everyone if it was just a secret. He could have a relationship with his father _and_ Bakura. He wouldn't have to choose between them and he wouldn't have to lose anyone. He thought Bakura would understand this, but it seemed to only make him angrier.

"You made me feel so _guilty_. All those times you'd ask me if I was ashamed of us, or why I would try to hide us, I never thought you'd be doing something like _this_. Such a fucking hypocrite, Ryou. That's all you are."

Bakura started to walk away angrily. Ryou moved toward him and grabbed his arm, holding tightly and forcing Bakura to look at him.

"Please, Bakura, I'm sorry. It was so stupid. Don't walk away like this."

Bakura sighed and shook his head, shrugging Ryou off.

"I'm sorry too, Ryou. I'm sorry I thought you were worth all of this."

"Just stay. I can make this up to you, I promise."

Ryou can't stand to look in Bakura's eyes anymore. They are piercing him, making him feel like his insides are exploding with guilt. He's sweating because he's about to lose the only thing that's ever meant this much to him. He can feel Bakura slipping away as he forces himself to himself to keep Bakura's disappointed gaze.

"Go home. It's over."

And as always, the eloquent Bakura hit hardest with the smallest amount of words. What he had said wasn't anything deeply elaborate, but it had made Ryou feel worse than he ever had. Bakura is turning his back on them, on everything they had, because of Ryou's stupid mistake. The word "over" has never seemed so final as it does right now. _Finished._ Done. Through. No more. Ryou can only whisper silently to himself as he watches the boy he loves walk away.

"It's over."

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!"

"Ryou, it is 11:30 at night. Could you please not yell?"

"Sorry. Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

His father sighed, standing in the foyer in his nightgown and slippers.

"It's late. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

Ryou licked his lips nervously, like he doesn't know what to say, and yet, he knows what he has to say. The words are just _begging_ to tumble out of his mouth, but he restrains them, keeps that nagging voice yelling "Just _tell_ him!" quiet.

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He started to walk up the stairs, smiling at his son as he stands there, frozen. He has started to walk away, and Ryou's panicking. He has to do it tonight, or he'll never do it. And then, he'll lose Bakura forever.

"Dad, wait."

He turned around, confused and exhausted.

"What, Ryou?"

"This can't wait. I have to tell you."

Ryou's father knows that it is his duty to listen to his son, no matter what he has to say. So, he walks back down the stairs, motioning for Ryou to sit down beside him on the living room couch Ryou has known ever since he can remember. But he simply stands, fidgeting with his belt loops because he doesn't want his father to think of his shameful son every time he looks at the couch.

"What is it?"

"This isn't easy. I don't want to hurt you because I feel like children should never hurt their parents. It's like a debt they owe beginning at birth. And I know I've done some things that you aren't proud of, but you still love me. And I'm hoping you'll still love me after I get this off my chest."

"Ryou, are you sick?"

"No, I've never felt better."

"Then, I'm not so sure I understand what you're trying to say."

"Dad, there's no Tiffany. I made her up so you wouldn't think that the stuff people say about me is true. But it is."

"There's another girl, right?"

"No, Dad, you _know_ there's no girl."

"Ryou, there's only one other option, and I refuse to believe that you're…you _can't_ be."

Ryou doesn't want to hurt his father, to make him wish that he had never even been born, but there's no easy way to say this. He just has to say it directly, no matter how he winces. Bakura is so important to him. He won't lose him again.

"Yes, I'm gay. And I've found the person I'm going to be with for the rest of my life, that is, if he takes me back for lying to him."

"No, you can't do this to me."

"Dad, I'm not _doing_ anything to you. I'm still your son, and I still love you. I want you to love me and respect the decisions I'm making. I'm not your little boy anymore."

His dad looked up, refusing to look his son in the eye.

"I don't even know you anymore."

"Because of one thing? You're being ridiculous! I'm in love and all you can do is cheapen it!"

"It's not cheap, Ryou, it's plain wrong! You can't feel this way!"

"Well, I do, and I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you anymore, but this is the way I am going to live my life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go apologize to Bakura."

"It was him, I knew it! I should have never let you run around with him! I knew that boy was no good from the very beginning!"

"Don't you put this on him!"

This is the first time Ryou has ever threatened his father, even gotten angry with him. He has never felt so confident and so scared at the same time.

"I don't know if I can get used to this, Ryou."

"Don't worry. I won't be around that long."

* * *

… Bakura's mind was reeling.

How could he have said those things to Ryou?

The best thing he had ever had…gone.

Yeah, what Ryou had done was wrong, but he had done it because he was _scared_. Bakura of all people should have known how scary a relationship like theirs was.

He kept thinking about the night's events, and realized that he had only taken two steps inside his apartment and he was still clutching his bag of clothes.

He stepped inside and threw the bag down, checking through old mail, outdated issues of various magazines. He reached over to his side table where a picture of he and Ryou smiling stood. He realized, he might never see that smile again. At least, the smile would never be directed at him. All of a sudden, Ryou's face made him angry and jealous. He muttered obscenities under his breath and shoved the picture in the table drawer.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He tried his best to ignore the noise, but it was incessant. Finally, he walked over to the door and threw it open.

There, he saw a boy only slightly younger than himself, wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt. The boy looked up and smiled apologetically. Bakura simply frowned and crossed his arms.

"I thought I told you to go home."

The boy reached behind him and picked up a few small suitcases, tossing them inside Bakura's apartment. Then, he threw his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him closer as their lips teased and brushed. Bakura flicked his tongue out and Ryou captured it instantly, taking it inside his mouth and pulling Bakura closer, tangling his fingers in the older boy's hair. Bakura's hand roamed down Ryou's back and smiled into the kiss as he felt Ryou shiver with his every movement, and Ryou broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Bakura's. He smiled warmly.

"I _am_ home."

* * *

**End**


End file.
